


i can't get enough of you

by smallball



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I'm not sorry, Pining Yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallball/pseuds/smallball
Summary: She stares at the Doctor more than she wants to admit





	i can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble but I needed this because I LOVE THEM.  
> title from upper west side by king princess

Her golden hair reflects the sunlight, looking like sparkles of magical dust, the flame dancing in the fireplace on a quiet evening, the stars flickering on a deep, dark evening sky.

Her hands are delicate but strong, making everything alright with just one touch, giving the sense of security and calmness.

Her smile is infectious, drowning out the darkness and misfortunes, bringing hope everywhere they go.

 

So Yaz stares.

 

She stares at the Doctor more than she wants to admit, probably more than what others would consider a normal amount. She looks at the Doctor and her heart swells with pride, with admiration, with love. It’s creepy, she supposes, but it proves to be stronger than her as the need takes over in almost every situation. Taking in every little detail she possibly can, she reads and memorizes the Doctor’s face, her body and every movement.

 

When the Doctor’s head turns towards her and Yaz quickly looks away, praying that the hotness she feels on her cheeks isn’t as visible as it seems, she curses herself under her breath. If the woman catches her staring, she might as well throw herself into an active volcano. She can’t let the Doctor know how hopelessly in love she is. Two universes are at risk if she knows – the one they travel through and the one Yaz sees ever time she sneaks a glance into the Doctor’s eyes. She keeps her head down and walks away, hoping that maybe, just maybe – one day she can have it all.

 

 

She can’t see the Doctor’s eyes full of affection, a light smile dancing on her lips as Yaz passes her by furiously blushing and trying not to look up.


End file.
